tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrett
The firm of Richard Garrett and sons Ltd. was a Suffolk firm of Agricultural engineers, with along history. Most famous as builders of steam engines and tractors. The Garrett family have lived in Suffolk since the 14th century, but the firm traces its origin to the arrival of Richard Garrett in Leiston in 1778, when he acquired a blacksmith’s shop and forge. His grandson, Richard Garrett III, was in charge of the business by 1836 and promoted a rapid expansion, especially of the manufacture of agricultural machinery for export. The firm became a limited company in 1897. At its peak, there was a workforce of over 2,000 and in 1913 a new works adjoining Leiston railway station was built to increase capacity. Despite a serious fire in 1913, the old Town Works site continued in use. Repudiation of foreign debts by the Russian government in 1919 precipitated a financial crisis and forced Garretts into a merger with eleven other firms, the consortium trading as ‘Agricultural and General Engineers’ with a headquarters at Aldwych House, London. Attempts to diversify from traditional steam traction and agricultural engineering into electric (later motor) vehicles and machine tools were only partially successful; Agricultural and General Engineers went into Receivership in 1932 and the Garrett business was then purchased by Beyer, Peacock and Co Ltd of Gorton, Manchester. Further changes of ownership took place in 1976 and 1980; part of the Station Works remained active until 1985 when final closure took place. The Town Works site was partially redeveloped for housing, the remainder forming the Long Shop Museum; the Station Works site is an industrial estate. Sulfolk county Archives; http://www.suffolk.gov.uk/NR/rdonlyres/FE951E05-1E93-4A9B-AF4F-8C34006E4963/0/11garretts.pdf History Richard Garrett & Sons was a manufacturer of agricultural machinery, steam engines and trolleybuses. Their factory was Leiston Works, in Leiston, Suffolk, United Kingdom. The company was active under its original family ownership between 1778 and 1932. The company joined the Agricultural & General Engineers (AGE) combine in 1919, and the combine entered receivership in 1932. The company was purchased by Beyer Peacock in 1932 after the collapse of AGE. The business then continued as the "Richard Garrett Engineering Works" until the works finally closed in 1981. Today, part of the factory is preserved as the Long Shop Steam Museum. The rest has been demolished and the land used for housing. Product Range Portable Engines The majority of the steam engines produced by Garretts were portable engines - combined with their fixed steam engines and semi-portables, they represented 89% of the work's output. Traction Engines Garretts produced a wide range of traction engines and ploughing engines, 49% of which were exported. Steam Rollers The construction of rollers was generally apportioned to Aveling & Porter by the AGE combine, limiting the production of these engines by Garretts. 90% of the rollers produced by Garretts were exported. Garrett rollers were produced under license under the name "Ansaldo-Garrett" by Gio. Ansaldo & C. of Italy. Steam Tractors Garretts are perhaps best known for their steam tractors, the most popular design of which was the Number 4 compound tractor, commonly referred to as the "4CD". Steam Wagons The company produced steam wagons of both the undertype and overtype configurations. Their first steam wagons were three relatively unsuccessful undertypes constructed between 1904 and 1908. The failed undertype wagons were followed by a relatively successful line of overtypes, the first being constructed in 1909. These wagons developed using the experience Garrett's designers had gained produced the tractors. The majority of these wagons were fitted with superheaters, which was used as a marketing point against the unsuperheated Foden wagons. The overtype wagons were initially produced in a 5 ton capacity, with a 3 ton design following in 1911. By the early 1920s, the overtype wagon market was declining in the face of competition from undertype steam wagons and petrol wagons. In 1926 a last ditch attempt was made to produce an updated design of 6 ton capacity using components from the new undertype designs, but only 8 were produced. Overall 693 overtypes were produced to the firm's designs. The final Aveling & Porter overtype wagons were assembled by Garretts, under the arrangements made at the formation of AGE. By 1920 the success of the Sentinel undertypes was evident, and Garretts decided to re-enter the undertype wagon market. Their first prototype was produced in 1921, driven by a two cylinder engine with piston valves actuated by Joy valve gear. Unusually for the time the wagon was fitted with Timken roller bearings on the crankshaft, countershaft and axles. This design was built under license as the "Adamov-Garrett" by Adamov of Czechoslovakia from 1925. In 1926 a prototype rigid six wheeled wagon was produced. In 1927 a poppet valve engine replaced the earlier design, this being used until the end of production in 1932. 310 wagons were produced in this second phase of undertype construction. Electric Vehicles From 1916 Garretts produced a range of electric vehicles. Their first foray into the market was with a 3 1/2 ton battery powered vehicle, intended for local deliveries. They later produced trolleybuses and refuse collection vehicles. Diesel Wagons Garretts were a pioneer in the construction of diesel engined road vehicles, and their two 1928 built experimental Crude Oil Wagons, known as COWS in the works, are believed to be the first British built wagons fitted with diesel engines from new. These vehicles were constructed using the chassis and running gear from the undertye wagon designs, one a four wheeler and the other a six wheeler, both fitted with a McLaren Benz engine. The COWS proved the concept of a diesel wagon, and in 1930 the company embarked on designing a production vehicle. Due to the company being part of the AGE combine, the engine chosen for the design was a Blackstone's design, the BHV6. The first vehicle, designated the GB6, was completed in 1931 and test programme was initiated. The venture was not successful, primarily due to the unreliability of the Blackstone engine, and the perilous economic state of the works at that time. After the company was bought by Beyer Peacock, a half hearted attempt was made to market the design with a Gardner engine fitted, but no wagon was ever produced. UK Preserved Machines Please add any known machine details to the list. Click Here to edit list. (add details of different models here) Steam Engines / Tractors *1918 Tractor 4 hp 7 ton No.33295 "Princess Royal" *1919 Tractor 4 hp 5 ton No.33738 "Lord Raglan" *1924 Tractor 4 hp 5 ton No.34461 "Victoria" reg no.PM 4795 (photo left) Showmans *1917 Showmans No.33074 "Lady Sarah" BJ 3451. (Photo above) Steam Lorries See also *Aveling & Porter *AGE Early conglomerate *Blackstone engines *McLaren Benz engines ;preservation *Shows and Meets *Museums List *Clubs Listing Reference * Long Shop Steam Museum * Photographic gallery of the company's traction engines * Richard Garrett III — Saxmundham Website External links Category:Garrett Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Steam lorry manufacturers Category:Truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Brands Category:Companies founded in 1778 Category:Companies founded in 1897 Category:1919 mergers Category:1932 disestablishments Category:1932 mergers Category:Steam engines Category:Steam machinery manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom